PS319
/ |title_ja=VS ラフレシアI |title_ro=VS Ruffresia I |image=PS319.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=28 |number=319 |location=Pokémon Research Laboratory Hoenn Battle Dome 's accommodations |prev_round=Sneaky Like Shedinja II |next_round=Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II }} / or Dome Tournament (Japanese: VS ラフレシアI VS I or トーナメント ドーム Tournament in the Dome) is the 319th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the Pokémon Research Laboratory Hoenn, informs of 's four victories at the . Professor Oak states that they only have three more days left to capture . Crystal offloads a stack of data for Oak to analyze, declaring that they have to help support Emerald in any way they can. Crystal reveals that Emerald cheered his Pokémon on in battle, which was uncharacteristic of him. They muse that Emerald must be going through some kind of life-changing experience, which a voice agrees with them about. The voice is revealed to be Professor Birch, who enters the room. At the Battle Dome, Emerald gets excited to battle after getting a good night's rest. Suddenly, a giant explosion shoots up from the dome, and appears, welcoming everyone to his battle facility. Tucker leaps into the air, flying around with the help of his who keeps him airborne with strings. Tucker states that he is willing to let bygones be bygones now that he knows why Emerald has come to the Battle Frontier, but is angered when Emerald just wants to start the battle. Before they can, Tucker points Emerald to the ship docked at the Battle Frontier: the S.S. Tidal. Emerald notes that there are a lot people exiting the ship. Tucker reveals that the people are regular Trainers who have been invited to the Battle Frontier to compete, just like Emerald. states that they did this because it would be boring to have the audience just watch the computer-controlled virtual Trainers battle each other repeatedly. Despite the danger that Guile Hideout poses to the guests, Anabel states that the Frontier Brains will protect them, no matter what. Tucker explains that in the Battle Dome, there will a tournament of 16 Trainers each. Only when a Trainer wins five sets of 16 battles will they be able to battle Tucker for the Tactics Symbol. They enter the Battle Dome, which is stocked full of excited spectators. When Tucker asks where Todd Snap has gone, Emerald states he's gone somewhere else to sort out all of his pictures. Offended that Todd doesn't intend to cover the Battle Dome, Tucker flies off to continue his airshow. Emerald goes to the challengers' corner, but all of the Trainers just rudely ignore him. To counter this, Emerald rudely wedges himself in between the Trainers. In his room at the 's accommodations, Todd sorts the various photos he has taken. He notes how Emerald's stares at him a lot, which he assumes is because it was already attached to its Trainer. He accidentally gives himself a paper-cut and calls the front desk to send him a band-aid. Suddenly, a nurse appears, who reveals herself to be in disguise once again. When she sees Todd's photos, Latias notes that Sceptile is actually looking at Emerald's Pokédex. Despite this, Sceptile has grown more attached to Emerald himself. Todd begins to wonder what made Sceptile so interested in the Pokédex. Back at the Battle Dome, several Trainers battle each other in the first set. Scott, looking at the lineup, notes that Emerald is about to battle Rose. The fifth battle starts, and Emerald rushes onto the stage. Major events * starts his Battle Dome challenge. * Todd Snap finds out that Emerald's Sceptile has an interest in the Pokédex. * 's is revealed to have evolved into a . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Professor Birch * Dome Ace Tucker * Salon Maiden Anabel * Todd Snap * Scott * Guile Hideout (fantasy) * Valerie/ * Dusty/ * Cyndy/ * James/ * Lao/ * Walter/ * * * Pokémon * (Natee/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Bach; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ; fantasy) Trivia * Apart from and , named participants of the Battle Dome tournament in this chapter are notably on the Trainer's Eyes list in . This is not apparent in the Chuang Yi translation of this chapter, because transliterations of the participants' Japanese names are used instead. Errors In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Ruffresia I - Giải đấu ở Nhà vòm Giao đấu }} de:Kapitel 319 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS319 zh:PS319